Bienvenido
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: De un movimiento abandonó el asiento, ambas manos sumergidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la corbata del uniforme a medio deshacer, los desperdigados mechones de cabello y aunado a lo anterior, el sobrenatural estallido de flamas a su alrededor. Viñeta.


Antes que nada, aclaro: puede que Totsuka Tatara haya muerto señores, ¡pero eso no quita los ocho años que estuvo en HOMRA!

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a GoRAxGoHands, menos la idea -¡esa es mía!-.

**Personajes y/o parejas: **Mikoto Suoh, Tatara Totsuka e Izumo Kusanagi.

**Advertencias: **¿Fuego?... Tal vez al final se coló mi determinación por ver un poco de Mikoto/Totsuka, pero nada para asustarse, tómenlo a su manera.

**Notas: **La verdad sentí una gran debilidad por los jóvenes Suoh, Tatara e Izumo y el tiempo que pasaron conviviendo me da curiosidad -mente trabajando(?)- así que lo más seguro es que si publico más historias de K será de esta época~. Por el momento, les dejaré mi versión de como Totsuka se unió al séquito del Rey Rojo. Enjoy!

* * *

Un personaje temido por un mundo ignorante, principal antagonista de novela e incontenible infierno; es así como los ojos comunes veían en el rey una imagen distorsionada, esparcida por enemigos incompetentes y empapados de derrota. Y las ridiculeces que se siembran cada día van por millares.

Si tan sólo entendieran...

El amanecer se colaba ya entre los pliegues de cortina, diluyendo los últimos resquicios de oscuridad en cegadoras bocanadas de luz. El fresco aliento de la mañana replegaba a las danzarinas motitas de polvo en todas direcciones, estrellándolas sin compasión.

Tatara descansaba encogido, ambas piernas sostenidas por sus brazos y el rostro semi oculto. Apenas ayer su vida en la escuela media había finalizado, una celebración estupenda debía admitirlo. Sin embargo la euforia renovó sus fuerzas, impidiéndole una sana ración de sueño. Hoy el mundo recién iniciaría para él y al parecer le guiñaba tentador.

Era sólo cuestión de horas. Totsuka Tatara podría ser al fin un seguidor del rey Rojo, un vasallo leal y entusiasta.

**ooo**

El elegante y cálido ambiente, contrastado por esa inolvidable combinación de esencias, hacía de HOMRA un perfecto paraíso en medio del insípido concreto de los edificios aledaños.

—Jamás tomaste en cuenta mi advertencia, eh —. La voz de anfitrión de Izumo Kusanagi escapó a la calle a través de la puerta entre abierta del bar —No te esperábamos hasta más tarde—.

—Es de mal gusto llegar a deshora, sobre todo si la cita ya fue planeada con anticipo— le hizo saber Tatara mediante un gesto inocente.

Izumo se apropió de una mirada interesada y rió extrañado. Quienes deseaban subordinarse ante el rey rojo no buscaban más que satisfacer su propia necesidad de poder, pero este chico… sus intenciones no delataban ambiciones o venganzas, ¿qué podría atraer tanto a un muchacho de un rey ya tachado?

¿Curiosidad?

_La curiosidad dejémosla para el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo _sentenció el mayor _a lo mejor sólo es un capricho. _A la vista de cualquiera, el estudiante parado justo a la entrada de su bar era ilegible, un manojo de secretos, inquietudes y sueños por descubrir.

Aprovechando el episodio de silencio, Tatara se acercó hasta uno de los banquillos, dispuesto a sentarse y obtener un ángulo diferente de lo que el suponía algún día sería un _cuartel. _Sus expectativas acrecentaron conforme imaginaba. No parecía mucho, pero todo empieza a pequeña escala.

— ¿Algún significado especial para esa perforación? — le señaló atento la oreja izquierda Izumo.

—¿Debería? — en un acto reflejo repasó con la punta del índice el pequeño aro metálico. —Si quieres, tú puedes otorgarle una razón; con cada punto de vista, el verdadero motivo se pierde— objetó simpático y sin reparo.

—No es más que un impulso rebelde—. Suoh Mikoto ingresó al local, cortando de golpe la conversación. El aura reservada y su mirada, desprovista de interés común, se cernió sobre la estancia. Un andar firme lo guió hasta el asiento más alejado tomando posesión del mismo, sin apenas dirigirle un gesto o saludo a su amigo. Recostado, el techo parecía rebosar de importancia ya que en ningún momento destacó la presencia de su futuro vasallo.

Un escaneo veloz e Izumo tuvo la certeza de encontrar rastros de combate. — ¿Te topaste con alguien interesante en el camino? —. Un chasquido. La respuesta a toda cuestión.

—Basura— aclaró por lo bajo.

_Impulso rebelde… _repitió Tatara absorto, sonaba ridículo, pero si empujar por la borda las convicciones que el mundo tenía sobre él para proteger y servir era rebeldía entonces el rey estaba en lo cierto.

—Estoy listo— anunció confidente el más joven. Rápido y sin vacilación.

Lo prometido es deuda. Suoh no representaba autoridad alguna, por tanto las decisiones del muchacho no le concernían.

De un movimiento abandonó el asiento, ambas manos sumergidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la corbata del uniforme a medio deshacer, los desperdigados mechones de cabello y aunado a lo anterior, el sobrenatural estallido de flamas a su alrededor. Mikoto Suoh le llevaba de menos dos años, y sin embargo, ya era acreedor a una reputación, un título.

Respiró profundo. El semblante impávido, carente de temor. Tal vez, detrás de él, Izumo imaginaba pavor en sus facciones, esperando el momento en que echaría a correr. Le demostraría lo contrario.

Cuando el pelirrojo extendió el brazo bañado en sofocantes llamas, de inmediato comprendió el reto: un simple apretón de manos.

_Inferno_, la palabra exacta para describir la imagen brindada por el rey.

Apenas alcanzaron las puntas de sus dedos a rozar el calor, ligeros chasquidos en la madera le advirtieron de nuevos remolinos. Alzó la mirada, estrellándose al instante con fulgurantes iris ambarinos. El pulso se le aceleró, desatando una racha de adrenalina.

En un lapso ínfimo, enredó los brazos en el torso del otro, la sensación abrasadora le invadió de pies a cabeza. Si lo desafiaba, entonces obtendría una respuesta de igual magnitud. El escozor rehuyó en segundos, mientras un manto rojizo le cubría el cuerpo y sellaba para siempre su espalda sin darse cuenta.

—No sabía que le gustaran los retos… Rey — comentó. Un tonillo alegre en su voz. Sin más preámbulos liberó a Suoh, quien lo miró distinto.

Por su parte, Kusanagi no tuvo más remedio que dar la bienvenida al chico.

Mikoto simplemente se dio la vuelta rendido, ocultando su gesto conciliador.

_Rey_… de ahora en adelante esa insignificante palabra brotaría de los labios de Totsuka Tatara muy seguido.

* * *

¿Review~?


End file.
